In most metropolitan cities, it is difficult to find street corner parking space close to where a driver needs to be. Most often drivers who have been circling around the vicinity of where they need to be in search of a parking space, eventually give up and opt for parking in a parking structure for a high hourly rate with a minimum required number of hours charged regardless of if they just need a fraction of an hour parking to accomplish their business.
There are software applications available, where a driver can use their smart phone or an application on their vehicle computer, which provides the driver with addresses of parking lots and parking structures proximate to business centers. However, the location of these parking facilities are fixed and they are not always a convenient place both financially and where they are located as for where the driver needs to conduct her business.
In general a majority of drivers tend to prefer a street parking space close to where they need to be, which is preferably free of charge, or if they need to pay for parking on the street, they can limit the charges to just the duration that they need to finish their business. However, due to nature of street parking where it is based on a first come first to occupy the available parking space it is difficult to arrange for a street parking within a specific time period that works with a potential business appointment. As such a driver who wishes to be at a meeting in a certain time usually cannot depend on finding a street parking space in a timely manner, and either has to allocate a substantial time for searching for and finding a street parking space well ahead of her meeting time, or has to restore to parking in the closest parking facility with a high hourly charge and then walk the distance to where the meeting is taking place.
There is a need for a system that can assist drivers in finding an available parking space in business centers and down town areas in metropolitan cities in a timely manner.